


This Star-Crossed Voyager

by roseandheather



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandheather/pseuds/roseandheather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once in his life, something goes right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Star-Crossed Voyager

“Allen? Allen, hon, you have to let me up, I have a staff meeting in an hour!”

“Mm?” His arms curled more tightly about her, and Mercedes Brigham sighed even as she sank back against him. “No, Mercy, don’t go, please.”

“Allen.” Her lips found his as strong arms held her tight, and she gave in, just for a few minutes, just long enough to… “Allen, I really have to go! Duchess Harrington - ”

“ -can live without you, unlike me!”

Heart in her throat, she stared at him, stunned into silence.

“I’m sorry, Mercy.” His hand came up to touch her cheek, and she turned instinctively into the contact, her heart fluttering like a hummingbird’s wings. “I know you have to go, really I do. I - darling, I didn’t mean to ask you like this, but I can’t wait.” He pressed her hand to his lips, and looked at her so reverently she thought her heart might break. “I can’t do speeches. Not now. Marry me, Mercy. Please.”

“I have to go,” she said, as the tears fell down her cheeks. But just as he’d started to turn away from her, dejected, she caught his face in her hands and kissed him, hard and sweet, full on the mouth. “So I won’t say yes until we can celebrate properly. Oh, you wonderful, foolish man!”

And as she scrambled out the door, a goofy, very nearly besotted smile on her face, Allen Higgins wrapped his arms around her pillow, hugged it close, and quietly thanked whatever cosmic force was out there that something in his life had finally gone _right_.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm. I have no excuse for this. None whatsoever. Except that Allen Higgins needs some love, dammit.


End file.
